Klaus! Listen
by GabzHaug
Summary: A different story line, which starts off when Klaus is seeing Hayley for the first time in Originals. Hayley has only recently found out of her pregnancy, and now her life is being put into the hands of the Originals. One in particular she hadn't planned on seeing again. But she will deal, she has to for her life, and her child's.XxKlayleyxX There will be drama.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction! Criticism is ok and appreciated as long as it's helpful! I DO NOT own the Originals or TVD, which I find unfortunate… Anyway, let me know what you think, and if you'd like me to continue! Enjoy, hopefully!

* * *

"Klaus! Listen." Elijah implores, trying to make his brother understand, realize, what was happening. Make him listen to the quick heartbeat of the frightened girl, and to the even quicker heartbeat of the child in her womb. Hayley's hand goes to her stomach instinctively, protecting the child she only just recently discovered.

Klaus's eyes drift to Hayley, a girl he figured he'd never see again. He didn't particularly want to encounter her after their last meeting, the one that had supposedly created the child whose heartbeat he could hear fluttering in the young wolfs stomach. A heartbeat that almost matched his own. His eyes blazed in sudden anger and disbelief.

"Its impossible," he sneers "I'm a vampire! I despise liars little wolf." He's in front of her in an instant, his stance threatening. Elijah steps forward to step in between the two, but stops when Hayley suddenly straightens, staring coldly into Klaus's eyes.

"I would never lie about something as serious as this Klaus! Besides, I've been here, basically a prisoner for weeks! Don't you think I would've admitted to it not being your child by now if that were true?! And you," She steps forward during her speech, her outstretched finger poking Klaus on the chest, annoyance clear in her eyes " you are not just a regular vampire! You're a frickin hybrid Klaus! Obviously normal vampire rules don't apply to you!" Her chest is heaving at this point with her anger and vehemence. Klaus smirked. He dares to smirk at me right now?! Hayley clenches her fist, pondering on her chance of hitting him. Her chance is low, she knows, but then Klaus quirks an eyebrow, smirking again as though he knows her thoughts and oh, how she wants to hit him! Elijah intercedes, probably predicting her thoughts, and speaks up to the witches around them.

" Now that that is settled, what are your terms for releasing Hayley to us?" Klaus' eyes roll at his brothers cordial attitude. For as long as the originals have known witches, Elijah should have learned that no matters with witches were ever simple. Sophie steps forward, becoming the mediator for the discussion.

" Klaus and you need to help us. Marcel and his vampires are terrorizing witches, prohibiting us from using our magic! They've chased off the weres already, and we're next if you don't help." Done explaining their conditions, she looks expectantly at them, waiting for their approval of the terms. Elijah turns to Klaus, giving him an imploring look. " Their conditions are fair, don't you agree brother?" Klaus seems to consider, but then starts walking toward the entrance smirking, taking hold of Hayleys arm on the way saying " No, Brother, I think we'll take little wolf, maybe stop by Marcel's and tell him of the witches little plan." Elijah sighs dejectedly, hand reaching out to take hold of Hayley to stop Klaus' progression.

Hayley is suddenly pulled out of his reach by Klaus, his eyes suddenly werewolf gold, a glare pointed directly at his brother. Elijah just looks at him surprised, but puts his extended hand down, intending to take advantage of his brothers attention. Hayley beats him to it though when she suddenly lets out a quiet- to human ears- surprised gasp. The brothers smell blood and quickly look to the wolf between them who is staring down at her now cut and bleeding palm in surprise.

" Sorry guys, but you can't take her until you give us your word to help! I don't especially want to hurt Hayley, but I will." To prove her point, Sophie scrapes her skin again with a knife, producing blood. Hayley's skin also splits magically in the same place as Sophies, though this time she's not as surprised. Lifting her head from her bloodied hand, she and Klaus let out almost identical growls directed toward the witches, while Elijah glares at the witches and simultaneously clears the blood off Hayley's hand. He glances down to see the damage on her hand, only to see it had already healed.

" She's a werewolf, she heals quickly. But, that doesn't mean I can't hurt or even kill her! Think of it as our leverage." Sophie clarified her intentions. Hayley finally speaks up. "You crazy witch! You'd kill yourself!"

"And I'd sacrifice myself!" Sophie exclaims, clearly desperate. Elijah steps forward.

"It doesn't need to come to that. My brother and I will concede to your conditions, if you nullify the bond between you and Hayley. Won't we Niklaus?" Klaus glares, his fury palpable. He turns to the door. Hayley's heart speeds, afraid of being abandoned, left with the witches in her condition. Klaus stands rigid, deliberating, possibly thinking of agreeing just to have the witches dissipate the spell. Sophie's voice rings out, possibly sensing his plans.

" The bond will not be undone until you help us with Marcel! We can't trust Klaus' word Elijah." Elijah's face grows troubled. "Well, Klaus?"

* * *

OK so, again, this is my first fanfiction. I don't think it's terrible- but I'm biased. I hope I strayed from the Original (hehe) storyline enough, and I'm planning on deviating more as the story continues. Also should my chapter be shorter, about the same or longer? I definitely don't own anything having to do with the Originals or TVD.

-GabzHaug


	2. Chapter 2: Predictable?

** HI! So I got some positive feedback, mostly saying that I should continue with the story- which I'm more than happy to oblige! I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for years, so I'm overjoyed that I've finally done it! Once again I don't own the Originals or TVD1 Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_ In the last chapter: Klaus has discovered Hayley is in New Orleans being held hostage by the witches who are being terrorized by Marcel -a vampire- and his minions. The witches have revealed that Hayley is pregnant- with Klaus's child. Hayley has been bound to Sophie as a way to force Klaus' hand, to make him and his brother help. And we all know how much Klaus hates being backed into a corner: so what will he do?_

"Well, Klaus?" Sophie's voice calls out. She's worried that he won't concede, that she'll have to hurt Hayley again. That she'll have to hurt herself. Sophie was not a fan of pain, but desperation makes one do things they usually wouldn't. Since her sister's death, her sister's _sacrifice_, Sophie had felt a hole in her heart, one she doesn't think will ever go away. She moves to Hayley, who's looking at Klaus' back with worry. Her big doe eyes are glassy, watering at the thought of being abandoned again, like so many times before. Hayley's hand lifts, reaching out to Klaus subconsciously, before lowering it and turning away. _I will be fine_, she tries to convince herself. She'd always been a survivor, when her parents abandoned her, when she went through foster care, when she was rejected by yet _another_ family.

Besides, now she had a reason to want, no, _need_ to live. She vowed to herself and her child that they would be safe, even if she had to save them herself. Hand rubbing her barely-there bump, she turns to Sophie, brushing off her 'soothing' hand from her shoulder, determination set on her face. She opens her mouth to speak up for herself and her unborn child, when someone interrupts.

"We'll take your damned deal, _Witch_." Klaus bites out turning. Grabbing Hayley, he starts pulling her from the godforsaken room, fighting the urge to kill the ones threatening what was** his**.

" Understand, if Hayley comes to any harm, our agreement will be void, and my brother and I **will** come for you." With those his parting words, Elijah departs the same direction as Klaus and Hayley. After the Original brothers and wolf are out of the cemetery, and hearing distance, Sabine speaks out.

"That child** will not** be allowed to live to its birth. Another original, even an infant, would be an upset to the balance. The child will be too powerful. We **cannot** allow it to live."

* * *

Now To The Original Brothers and Hayley

"Klaus, stop! I don't especially like being manhandled!" Hayley yells in frustration, after tugging her arm had no effect. Klaus whirls around suddenly, finally releasing Hayley's wrist. Not expecting him to actually let go_ and_ stop, she has a difficult time stopping herself, and almost collides with Klaus.

" What the _hell_ Klaus! You could_ warn_ a person beforehand! Not all of us have vampire reflexes!" Hayley scolds, surprised. Klaus smirks, obviously amused. _Creepy_.

" You may not be a vampire, but you_ are_ a werewolf. So ,in theory, you should have faster reflexes, little wolf."

"Stop teasing the poor girl, Brother. She's been through an ordeal already." Elijah admonishes, having reached the two. "Besides, we have the serious matter of Marcel and the other vampires to discuss. What do you propose we do about them?" Klaus and Elijah both glance at Hayley, the brothers acknowledging that they must do as the witches demand, else-wise have the wolf, and child, be put in harms way. Elijah knew that he would not put the mother in harms way, but what of Klaus? Elijah remember's Klaus' bond to Marcel, he thought of the boy almost as a son. _He would not put Marcel before his own child, his blood, would he?_ Elijah wanted to believe he wouldn't, but he remembered how long his brother had mourned over the supposed death of Marcel before.

Either way, whatever Klaus chose, Elijah knew that his brother would later regret if harm came to Hayley and their child. So being the good man, and brother, he was he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Guys, not to break up this little discussion, but I'm starving. Is there somewhere nearby I can eat?" Hayley requests. Klaus seems to not hear her, but begins walking toward town.

"Are we suppose to follow him, or does he want to be alone? No offense, Elijah, but your brother is really irritating sometimes." Hayley exclaims, clearly unsure of Klaus' intentions. Elijah grins slightly at the woman's annoyance directed at his brother, and considers responding. Instead he nudges her forward and walks with her toward the direction Klaus had went.

"You know Hayley, most would be afraid to say those sort of things about Klaus out loud, for risk of death."

" I suppose it would make sense to be frightened but…" Her hand once again goes to her belly. She would never admit it out loud, but she found Klaus to be almost trustworthy, in a messed up way. He's unbalanced and quick to kill an enemy, sure, but family is **important** to him, even if they upset him. Klaus is almost… Predictable? No, not quite, but thats the only word that comes to mind. _I don't think Klaus would intentionally harm our baby- or me… Sure, he's kind of an ass, but this is his kid._

"Klaus, you need to slow down. Hayley cannot be expected to keep up with you." Elijah calls out to his brother who's about ten yards away now. Klaus turns to them.

" Come along, little wolf, I thought you were hungry?"

"Oh shut it Klaus, I _am_ hungry, but you have longer legs and vampire speed!" Hayley replies exasperated, to which Klaus lets out a muffled chuckle. But she speeds up nonetheless at the prospect of food. She and Elijah quickly catch up to Klaus. The group continues walking.

" Where are we going Niklaus? Hayley cannot be noticed in her condition, and we do not want Marcel to discover her connection to you." Elijah states. Klaus leads them to a car Hayley had not previously noticed. Klaus escorts her to the drivers side backseat, opening the door while answering Elijah.

" We're going to our new home. You remember the old Mayors house, don't you Elijah? I made a call while you two were catching up and bought it. Originally I **had** planned on our beloved New Orleans home, but it seems Marcel now occupies it." Klaus explains brusquely, obviously irate at the fact. " But, I suppose if we're going to hide little wolf from Marcel, that house is the best choice." Once they're in the car they quickly start toward the house that holds many of the brothers memories.

* * *

** Ok, first off, I know Klaus probably seems pretty nice to Hayley in this chapter- but I don't think she's pissed him off enough yet for him to be too nasty to her yet. I haven't decided much yet, but I do know that their personalities will clash later on. Anyway, I plan on updating at least once a week hopefully. So, I hoped you liked the second chapter. I love reviews! I'll try to update soon!**

** -GabzHaug**


End file.
